Harry Potter: One Year Later
by niceknowingyou
Summary: The War is over. Everybody lived happily ever after. Harry and Ginny moved in together to Godric's Hollow. Ron and Hermoine too. Neville finally told Luna he loved her and they helped out in Hogwarts. One year after the war, bad news strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. And, I'm just trying this out, it's just... an idea. So, I'm sorry if it's horrible, or if it's boring... But, please review it anyway. If you didn't read it, just say you didn't lol.

* * *

><p>"Harry, you know I love you but, you can't do this to me. You can't leave.<p>

You're his father."

* * *

><p>He stands there at the doorway staring at Ginny. 2 of his bags are on the floor, 1 on his shoulder. His eyes portray shock. His body language portrays shock. His mouth, hanging, portrays shock.<p>

He must be shocked.

He thought that Ginny looked stunning. She was wearing a sundress, spagghetti strapped, floral, pink, her favorite colour. She was barefooted because she just woke up from her afternoon nap to find Harry leaving, a note beside her from him stating his entire plan and that he'll be home as soon as he can. But, now, could he choose between the love of his life with his son and saving the rest of the world again? It's not like he could leave Ginny but not his son. He just felt it easier if she was not pregnant. Their neighbours were well and good and could keep her company. Now, it's a whole different story.

On one hand, he loved Ginny so much, the mere idea of spending the rest of his life with her - even if it's for 5 more minutes - is absolute bliss and it would be so much easier than trying to find some sort of love child of Voldermort and Bellatrix Lestrange, and, what? Kill the child? Make him do good? Bring him to the Light? Or could be, a her?

On the other hand, it's a love child between Lord Voldermort, evil, wretched, cold-hearted, pure darkness, murderer of Harry's parents and only with one-seventh of his soul left in his body - when he was alive at least - and Bellatrix Lestrange, known for not only killing Harry's own god father, Sirius Black, the last vague family member he had, but also torturing his best friend, Neville Longbottom's, parents to insanity. He owed it to all of them, even if he never knew some, who died in the hands of these two incredibly vicious people. He needed vengence. Even the slightest trace of Voldermort made him mad, it made him think of everything the man had did to his life, how he destroyed it without even thinking with only 2 magical words and the flick of his wand.

His wand...

Harry reached for his wand in the pocket of his jeans. He knew it was there. He tapped his thighs. Nothing. Back pockets? Nope. Where did his wand go? Then, there it was, being waved in front of his face.

"Ginny, give it back."

"You can be so forgetful sometimes, I wonder how you're supposed to save the world."

"Ginny. Please give it back."

"No. You're not leaving unless I'm going with you."

"You're not leaving Godric's Hollow, it's the only safe place on earth! Unless you want to go to Mars."

"You're not leaving your child!"

Once again, Harry was in shock. He couldn't think. What should he do?

"You're not leaving our child." Ginny looked sad now. She had tears in her eyes. They sparkled in the afternoon sun before trickling down her cheeks, leaving a trace where they ran.

Harry walked two steps to reach Ginny. She began sobbing before he could hold her head and pull it to his shoulder. He held her in embrace for what felt like the longest time. Harry still couldn't think. Ginny and baby, or world? Should he be selfish for once, or be the world's babysitter again? Instead of making a choice, he did what he found he could do best only with Ginny. Tell her what exactly was on his mind.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I thought it'd be easier if you didn't know that I was going away. I was pretty certain I could beat whatever it was Seamus told me about with Voldermort and Bellatrix but... Here we are, back to square one, huh? I don't want to leave you, or our child. I don't want to leave the last safe place on earth. I don't want to know about this love child and I don't want to care. But, it seems as if I have to. Ron and Hermoine are going as well and you know how much it tortures me to see them together with their public display of affection, especially if you're not there with me, but Ginny, please... I love you too much to risk you. I love this baby too much, even if I've never met him." Harry brought Ginny to shoulder's length and touched her tummy. Somewhere in there, there's life, he thought. At that, He smiled.

Ginny loved that smile. It made her happy. But, for some reason, the happiness that smile usually evokes in her did not work on the sorrow she felt just then.

He gently took his wand back from Ginny and pocketed it. He kissed her on her forehead, then her right cheek, left cheek, then gently on her lips. He held back the tears on the brims of his eyes. He walked back quickly to the doorway and enchanted the 2 bags into his backpack. He opened the front door and immediately felt the warm summer wind on his face. He took a step out, closed the door and didn't look back. He couldn't, he didn't have the heart to. He knew Ginny would be standing there, waiting for him to look back just once, to keep him there in her arms forever. He simply couldn't risk that.

He felt a tug on the back of his shirt before he apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry landed on his feet. He was at the forest where he, Hermione and Ron stayed, and got caught, back when he was finding Horcruxes. He was getting pretty good at apparation, he thought, pleased with himself. He looked behind him just to double check.

She wasn't there.

That's a good sign, he thought. He must have been dreaming when he felt that tug. He hoped Ginny was still in Godric's Hollow. Maybe she was crying in a bundle on the floor, but at least she was safe. He hoped one of the neighbours, maybe Nevillle's grandmother would come along and help her.

"Now, to find Ron and Hermoine" he said to no one in particular. He felt a pang of loneliness but decided to push it away. He must find out what's going on.

Harry heard a rustle in the bushes. He spinned around, wand at ready like he did it on a daily basis. Well, he used to.

"Ron? Hermione?" He said, hoping for one of them to pop out of the bushes. "Ronald Weasley!" He shouted. "Hermione Granger! Get out here!" Just when he realized there wasn't going to be an answer, there was just another rustle to his left and he screamed, "Petrificus Totalus!", pointing his wand at the bush. He waited. 10 seconds. 30 seconds. 1 minute passed. He figured it was safe and rushed to the bush he jinxed.

He parted the bushes until he found who, or what exactly was it he jinxed. Her dress was pink and light. Her feet, bare. Harry's heart burst for a moment with joy, he wouldn't be lonely anymore! Then, he felt anger and anxiety. Ginny isn't safe here, she needs to go home. "Rennervate," he said with just a tinge of dissapointment.

Ginny came back to life and sat up immediately. "Harry-"

"You shouldn't be here," he said, full of anger and fear.

"I couldn't-"

"What will happen to our baby?"

"I'm sorry but i just couldn't live in that house without you!" she screamed. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. Can't he see that she's nothing without him?

"Go home, Ginny."

"No. You're not going anywhere without us. Our baby is not ending up like Lupin's. He's going to have a father and a mother and a beautiful life or none at all."

"Are you listening to yourself, Ginny?"

"Ginny Weasley! Have you gone mental?" Ron's voice came from behind them.

Harry turned around and saw Ron and Hermione making their way towards them.

"We heard you calling our names, we just couldn't find you until Ginny started screaming. I thought you'd do whatever it took to keep her away from all of this," Hermoine said.

"Well, I tried. But, it seems I had a hole in my plan," Harry replied.

"Hold on, are you two actually missing the point here?" Ron raised his voice showing his honest confused state.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, then at Ron. "What is it, Ron?" Hermoine asked.

"Well first of all, Ginny, my baby sister, is pregnant with Harry, my best friend's baby. Second of all, she is willing to not only kill herself, but also a baby, a little infant, a fetus living in her tummy, to have a perfect family! And third of all, they are not even married! How on earth does this just conveniently slip all of your minds? And _you_ always call me dim-witted. Look who's dumb now!"

"Ginny told me a couple of weeks ago, actually," Hermione said.

"She just told me just now, it was quite a shock really, but I got over it. I'm now trying to find a way to bring her back to Godric's Hollow without her wanting to-" Harry said.

"I will not go back!" Ginny screamed.

Harry continued, ignoring her protest"- Which I think is much more of an important point than a pregnant Ginny, really."

Ron looked baffled. His face was funnier than the time when he saw Aragog for the first time, him being petrified of spiders and all. As a result to this, the other three laughed. It livened up the mood, certainly pushed away all the stress and danger they had to face before. Even Ron started laughing. When they finally finished laughing, Harry looked into Ginny's eyes.

"Please go home," he plead.

"No," she said, but softer this time as if telling a baby not to chew his toy.

"I don't think you can force her to do this, Harry," Hermione said.

"True, but I think mother can," Ron said. He took his wand out, ready to make a patronus to send to his mother when Ginny interupted.

"No! Mother must not find out I'm pregnant!"

"Why? Because she would kill you? And even if she would, why exactly would I stop her?"

"No, because she's still ill. She'd a get a heart-attack if you told her."

"She would not."

"She had a mild one when Fleur announced she had a baby, didn't she?

"That was years ago!"

"That was two months ago, Ron."

"Don't go all smart on me."

Ginny smiled. She knew she won. She'd get to stay with Harry. Everything would be alright. They'd live a happily ever after ending. The three of them.

"Okay, you can stay," Harry said.

Ron looked more than baffled now. He was flabbergastered. Hermione too, was shocked.

Harry was reminded of when he accompanied Professor Dumbledore to find a Horcrux, which in the end, was fake. That was the same night Dumbledore died. But, he wasn't going to think of that. He was going to think of what exactly was it Dumbledore said to him before they left.

"But, you must promise to do exactly as I tell you, no matter what. Should I tell you to hide, you hide. Should I tell you to run, you run. Should I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, you must do so. And I'll give you my word that I will not die or ask you to go home unless you're not fit to run around anymore."

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes praying she would either agree wholeheartedly or just go home, because that would be the easier route. Hermione and Ron drew deep breaths and didn't exhale until Ginny said,

"Yes, I promise."

* * *

><p>"I see you bought a new tent," Harry pointed out. When they entered the camping tent, they entered a cabin. This one was bigger than the last, though smaller looking from the outside. It had beautiful hard wood furniture and two bunkbeds. The two on the bottom were used. One was more messy than the other. It had a kitchenette and a dining table. On it, a set of wizard chess lay open. Beside the set of chess was a thick book and two mugs of coffee. The aroma of the coffee drifted around the large two room [one more was the bathroom] cabin and gave it a sense of home.<p>

"It cost a little more than it should," Hermione said.

"200 galleons for this thing! I could not think exactly why did I agree to it! If I were selling it, I would do so for at the most, 150! 200, he says! Take it or leave it, he says! The darned salesman. Would have jinxed him, I would. Hermione stopped me, though," Ron argued.

"He sold it for 180 galleons after we convinced him we saved his life," Hermione smiled.

"Weren't so cocky then, was he? We should have gotten it for free."

"Who's winning?" Ginny asked.

"Me, for a change!" Hermione said, smirking to Ron, "He's in denial."

"Am not! You are not winning!"

They took a seat opposite each other, Ron was black and Hermione, white.

"Knight, A3!" Ron said confidently after a second's thought.

Hermione smirked, "Rook, B6. Checkmate." Ron's black as night king slumped to the checkered ground of the board when the pure white rook knocked it over. "I knew you'd do that."

"How... How... You... How..." Ron seemed to be at a loss of words.

Ginny and Harry smiled at each other. Then, Harry walked over to the messier bunkbed. He picked up a shirt on it just to check. It was a Chudley Cannons T-Shirt. Definitely Ron's bed. He hurled his knapsack on the top bunk and turned around to join the party again. Then, a thought came across him.

"Ginny, you don't have any clothes," Harry said.

"No, it seems I don't," Ginny answered.

"You could always go back," Ron offered.

"Epping Forest," Hermione came out of nowhere. "That's where we are," she said, her eyes never leaving the thick book on the table.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

"No, that's fine," Ginny smiled, "I'll be fine. What could happen?"

Harry thought about this question for a while. A lot of things could happen, he thought. But, the chances were slim. Nobody knew about this mission, and nobody really cared. Everyone was actually quite carefree since Voldermort died. The world was full of sunshine and flowers.

"Come back soon. Don't pack too much, okay? We're going to be travelling," he said, finally.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes."

Ginny walked out of the circle of security Hermione created and apparated back to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>At number 7, Godric's Hollow, a tall, thin man was rummaging through the house. He broke everything in his sight.<p>

"_Master,_" he whispered, "_She is not here._"

"I do not believe you. Look harder. She might be hiding under some stairs, or in cupboards. Keep. Looking," said a voice. It was high pitched but dark. Femenine, but truly evil. The voice itself made the usually warm house, cold like winter.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley opened the door to number 7, Godric's Hollow. There, she saw a sight that she hoped never to see again.<p> 


End file.
